


Dragons!

by Lasvegolas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Formula One, Flying, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegolas/pseuds/Lasvegolas
Summary: Dragons. That says it all.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a really vivid dream I had.
> 
> Also I’ve never noticed a dragon themed F1 story anywhere so I thought why not!

Chapter 1

The flashing light that indicated that practice session was underway was lit. The track both ground and the air above it was busy. Groups of team bosses stood together on platform either at ground level or high in the sky observing the activities. Yuki feeling terribly shy flew around the perimeter. It was his first session and he wasn’t ready yet to go out into the middle. 

A group near by him watched as a small toffee coloured dragon took a running jump off a ramp into the air, his rather undersized yellow tipped wing beating furiously. He traveled about a metre and immediately crashed back on to ground and belly flopped along, wings pumping trying to regain the air.   
Hovering above the little dragon was another dragon. Bigger with extremely shiny black scales and red and yellow underwings. It seemed to be watching in concern, sending puffs of smoke down at the other, encouraging them to leap up toward him and maybe take flight. 

As he flew slowly near by Yuki could hear conversation.  
“He is very patient with him,” remarked one very tall man with black hair, approvingly watching the scene, beside him a friendly looking man nodded but didn’t speak. There was worry in his eyes as he observed the pair. The silence lingered.  
“He is young yet, lots of time to grow,” The tall figure broke it at last.   
“I hope so. It’s going to be very different this season. He won’t be the rookie of the paddock. People may not be so patient or kind.” The other replied softly his voice drawling.  
Yuki felt a pang of sympathy for the other small dragon but he also felt pride that he smaller than the other could fly easily. 

Almost as to underscore the doubtful man’s word words a trio of dragon soared past over head and swooped down to land on a grassy run out area. There were two clearly larger dragons, one was almost a perfect match to the bright blue sky and the other with scales of glittering white edges with black. But it was the smallest of those dragons that the bosses watched carefully. Dark teal blue scales glimmered with iridescent shine as it stood in front the two larger dragons, head tilting as it listened to them talk. 

They were to far away to over hear but the subject was clear enough. The blue dragon fired a torrent of water into the air and the white dragon followed it with a blast of his own breath. The water froze in the air immediately and hovered in the air until with a flick of his tail the white dragon smashed the floating ice sheet. Showering the trio with the shattered glass ice. They seemed completely unconcerned about it, the smaller dragon blew bubbles at several pieces of the descending hail capturing them within them until they melted at exploded with a splash.  
“Excellent bubble control already,” said somebody in admiration and everyone hummed in agreement.   
“Yes indeed, very good for his age,”   
Yuki felt nervous, would he be considered good for his age?

Just then extremely thin almost snake like dragon streaked across the sky, it moved its rather narrow wings oddly, flashing out quickly then tucked streamline against its body. It was so fast only a blur of dark gold was seen, flashing brightly in the sun. Behind it a much larger flame orange dragon was giving chase at full speed snapping at the gold dragons tail playfully as they tore around the sky diving and dodging around each other. Suddenly the gold dragon whirled in the air like a wheel. His body moving in a spinning circle and the orange dragon shot a blast of flame directly through the middle with perfect aim. 

“They work extremely well together. Should score extremely high, especially for showmanship, they’ll be hard to beat,” A rather smug looking team boss remarked glancing sideways around. The others nodded but didn’t speak as they watched the fire spinning with stern intent.   
The man smirked to himself as he again looked out over the training grounds. 

The track becoming more crowded now both on land and sky. With seemingly all the teams opting to practice. Yuki still shy remained in the shadows. The fire spinning pairing filled him with awe but also slight fear. Suddenly it was real. The level of competition he’d reached. 

A pair of very sleek highly polished looking younger dragons were weaving around the sky together in a intricate dance, streams of indigo and red smoke, matching their scales, trailing behind them in patterns.   
Yuki watched in fascination but also worry. So far aside from the smaller juvenile teal dragon with the white and blue, he’d only noticed paired dragons. Yuki didn’t have a partner yet. There was meant to be other soloists to team up with. He looked around again and was relieved to see a group cruising around the flag course together. They were far way but something told Yuki these were indeed the dragon like him yet to enter partnership. He could see several different coloured scales and sizes in the pack. 

Suddenly the tall man who first spoke gave a soft exclamation and Yuki quickly turned to followed his gaze, to look at two dragons flying rather slowly together.  
Of all the dragons they were perhaps the least impressive looking. Medium sized. One was a rather nondescript pewter colour, the other one was another black dragon, but unlike the first shines black dragon, this dragon’s scales had a flat dull matt almost brown finish. They descended into a gravel trap and for a long moment stayed motionless doing nothing. They looked totally ordinary and uninspiring. But somehow every single person on the watch towers was looking at them. Even the other dragons on track seemed to have become tense. Tired from flying Yuki landed, his small claws gripping the rails of the closest tower. The other dragons seemed to move closer now. The gold and orange dragons had stopped spinning and were hovering midair together watching. 

Then with a shiver the pewter dragon suddenly flicked its tails around its and its whole body started to spin. As it did so the sky overhead rapidly became overcast and the temperature dropped sharply. The spinning dragon began to levitate slightly its scales now starting to shine brightly as it whirled, and the black dragon now sprang into a crouch, its body posed with deadly intent. It’s eyes fixed on the spinning dragon as it spun in the now icy air. Then a flurry of snow began to fall. More and more filling the air around the spinning dragon and it abruptly came to a halt suspended in the air. Its hide was now bright silver. 

It’s wings snapped open and flapped immediately hundreds of large intricate snowflakes appeared in the sky, The instant these appeared the black dragon moved with lightening speed. It leapt into the sky unfurling its wings, with a crack. As it did so it morphed changing from dull black to glittering purple. Bolts of neon purple electricity blasted from the tips of its wings. They zapped through the air hitting the hovering snowflakes making each them glow with dazzling brightness for a moment. Then they exploded. The whole the sky erupted with a incredible fireworks display.   
The purple and silver dragon took wing together and flew in tandem across the sparkling sky. Looping and diving in a perfectly synchronised formation. They flew high and came down with breakneck speed only execute a perfect landing together so gentle, the grass barely seemed to bend under them. Overhead the last of the firework smoke hung, and cut through it were the pair had flown was a perfect symbol of arrows enclosed in a circle.

An awed and impressed silence hung over the watching crowd, it was broken by clapping. The friendly looking man shook his head ruefully as the small toffee dragon, clear overcome with admiration clapped his front claws together. He clapped for a few moments then clearly the realisation he was the only one doing so hit him and he stopped looking around blushing, his face scales turning pink. Several of the other dragon tittered and snorted smoke toward him in good natured teasing. But the gathered dragons all nodded in appreciation and several clapped their wings together towards the pair.   
The silver and purple pairs bowed their necks graciously at the little dragon in thanks. Getting acknowledged made the blush spread further down his scales.

Then the dazzling colours on the pair seemed to shimmer and once again a rather a pair of rather dull dragons were standing together. With a quick puff of smoke the black dragon flapped into the air, followed immediately by his pewter companion. They flew off together. 

Clinging to the rails Yuki felt faint with awe and terror. How was he ever meant to compete with that!

**Author's Note:**

> Puffs smoke nervously, hope you liked it?
> 
> Did you work out who all the dragons are so far?


End file.
